The Skye's the Limit
by Jolifryko
Summary: It has been ten years and Tai has retired from saving the world and has moved out from his mother's house, he's now living with the love of his life who also happens to be his best friend, Skye. Can Tai gather his courage and tell Skye his true feelings or just accept them and accept not having Skye as his dream come true. Warning: includes graphic details in certain chapters
1. Chapter 1 - Complicated Feelings

[NB - I've made the Sonic characters into humans, altering their names and making them seem more realistic.

-Tai is Tails - Skye is Sonic - Raine is Rouge - Kojo is Knuckles - Sawyer is Shadow - Belle is Blaze - Chlo is Cream - Crackers is Cheese - Spencer is Silver - Edgar is Eggman - Vlad is Vector - Brad is Big - Pierre is Froggy - Emma is Amy - Nerbert is Eggman Nega - Antonin is Antoine - Scarlett is Bunny - Marina is Marine - Sara is Sally - Emmerrett is Espio - Corny is Charmy- Enjoy!]

Chapter 1 – Complicated Feelings

He stood over me, I couldn't take it any more, I wanted him, I needed him and dammit I had to have him. But that was the problem, he was just my room-mate, my best friend, and my partner in crime, I couldn't have him because it would have been awkward afterwards, what do you say to a guy that you have just led into bed after years of dreaming to have him that close to you? I couldn't have ever told him how I really felt, I could only lust after him, I was lucky that he was even living with me, every day was a new adventure with him but I just couldn't help wanting more from him. 'Hey, sleepyhead, you overslept again.' I sprung out of bed, there was no time for sick fantasies, my boss had already told me if I had turned up late to work again then I might as well not have turned up at all, it really didn't help that I had just began working earlier that week.

I began hopping around the kitchen with my toothbrush in my mouth, I only had one leg in my trousers whilst trying to find the key which unlocked my car which was among my many other useless keys, my hair was still the same as I had woken up and I was still wearing my now coffee stained vest top of which I used as a pyjama top, as that was all I wore to bed, along with a pair of boxers of course. I flung on my work shirt that I had left on the ironing board as I had intended to iron it, but there was no time for wasting any more time. I was still frantically scrubbing my teeth, I checked the time and I only had five minutes before I had to leave, I dropped my keys from fumbling too much and just before I had a panic attack I felt a hand grab my shoulder and a slight chuckle occur from behind my back, my whole body shook and I had completely forgotten what I was doing in the first place, he had always had that effect on me. I turned around and saw Skye laughing at, what I assumed was me dropping my keys, 'You do know it's Saturday, right?' He asked whilst wiping a tear of laughter, I looked at him, flabbergasted, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I looked down at my fallen down trousers and toothpaste covered shirt from only moments ago, the toast from the toaster popped and he began buttering them. 'I'll get you back one day.' I said scornfully, _probably not as I always find a way to forgive him, _I thought to myself as I stared at him directly in the eyes to show my determination, in his playful, emerald green eyes. He almost choked on the toast I had made as he began laughing 'You're on.'

'So what do you wanna do today, Tai?' I lay back into bed as Skye brushed his teeth in the bathroom next door, I shielded my eyes with my arm wanting to get at least a few hours' sleep. I felt a slight weight dipping the bed, I moved my arm so that I could face him, 'You okay?' _I am now_, I thought to myself, taking in his beauty, I gave him a half smile to show that I was okay. 'So, I've been invited to a party by Raine, I was wondering if you wanted to come.' I lit up, it felt like I was walking on the moon… again. Skye was inviting me somewhere for a change, I'd never felt so accepted. 'I'd love to, who else is going?' I tried to sound casual about the whole thing but my voice croaked halfway through my sentence showing my excitement, 'Great! Well, I'm guessing Kojo will be there, and Sawyer since it seems she likes both of them, which is a sorta strange... and I think there'll be others too… What's wrong Tai?' I couldn't look at him any more, hearing the way he spoke about the others was making me feel insecure, it made me feel second best, like I would never truly be his number one, like I could never satisfy him. 'Oh, it's nothing; I'm just a little tired is all.' That was always my excuse, 'Just a little tired…' I repeated, my eyes shifted to the floor.

Skye leant towards me, our faces just inches apart, I could feel his breath on my cheeks, my heart raced as fast as Skye could run and he could run pretty damn fast. The fact that he was that close to me made me think that that situation was becoming one of my twisted dreams, I shouldn't have let it end, but all I could do was stare back at his haunting green eyes. 'It's okay, Tai, I'll always be here, there's no need to worry about anything.' He whispered to me, still maintaining his distance as his nose was practically brushing mine. It was as if he had read my mind and almost like he was waiting for me to take him, like he was begging me to have him all to myself, I had to force myself to keep control, I was convinced that he could've never really felt that way about me, he had plenty of people lusting after him, and that I'd have been the last person he would've turned to for a relationship. I could not be overpowered by my feelings, despite everything, he was still my best friend and I had to respect that. We stayed there staring at each other for what seemed like hours before someone had knocked on the front door, I went to get up, 'Don't worry about it, buddy.' He grabbed my wrist preventing me from getting up, 'I'll get it, you go back to bed okay? Besides, you need your rest.' He looked genuinely concerned, I would've argued but I was too tired to do so, I nodded and got back under the covers, although I wanted to know who was at the door, so I fought the urge to fall asleep. Skye went to go answer the door, I straightened myself up as lying on the bed had ruffled up my hair, I heard a woman's voice downstairs. I didn't intend to eavesdrop but I did want to know what they were talking about so I crept downstairs and stood in the hallway listening to Skye and that mystery woman talk.

'Skye, long time no see.' _They knew each other? Why didn't he mention her before? _'I didn't expect to see you again, what happened?' _Oh no, is this an old relationship? _'Well, after I left I decided to be my own hero, so I wondered how you were doing.' _Own hero?_ 'I'm doing great, you know, Tai is living with me now and I'm going to a party tonight, do you wanna come?' _He mentioned me; maybe that moment we shared wasn't a fluke after all_. I shook my head, not wanting to get distracted by more twisted thoughts, I pressed my head against the door again. 'Tai? You mean the lil' cutie you were with last time we saw each other...? And I don't know, Skye, a party? Are you sure I could come?' _How does she know my name?_ 'Absolutely! No one will mind, Belle.' _Of course! _It was Belle._ S_he was trying to be her own hero with Chlo as her partner, the unstoppable team rivalling Skye and me. It was strange to see how much we had drifted apart, considering how close we all used to be . 'You really think that the others will let me go to a party after I completely ditched them?' I could hear the solemn undertone in her voice, 'We all knew you didn't have time to say goodbye and we're all thankful that you saved us all, everyone will be so happy when they see you!' _Good ole Skye, always reassuring everyone when they're down_, I smiled but I just couldn't help feeling jealous that he was reassuring someone else and not me.

'You really think so?' She sounded insightful, Skye had that effect on everyone, always making people feel better, he just made me feel better than anyone else. 'Of course, in fact let me go get Tai so you can see his reaction.' _Uh-oh_, I snuck back upstairs, quickly yet quietly so that Skye wouldn't have noticed me listening in to their conversation. I jumped on my bed and pretended to fall asleep, I could hear Skye walking up the stairs, my heart almost exploded out of my chest, I prayed that he hadn't noticed me, that would have been awkward. I could feel his presence; the smell of his cologne filled the room with a musky aroma that I couldn't help but love. I squirmed when I felt his breath on my face, I tried so hard not to open my eyes to see his beautiful face and stare deep into his eyes wishing that it didn't end like it had only half an hour earlier.

I felt his hand grab my shoulder and gently shake me, I couldn't help but open my eyes and see his big green eyes stare deep into my soul, I didn't realise how close he was. 'Tai, there's a surprise downstairs, c'mon. Let's go.' I had to make it sound like I had just woken up; I grunted, 'What's happening?' I asked trying to convince him that I had genuinely just woken up, I sounded more annoyed than tired though. 'It's good news this time!' Skye laughed, getting off the bed. I grimaced, remembering the last time he had woken me up from a nap and it turned out that he had broken his arm from falling down the stairs. He offered out his hand to help me get up, 'Come on, it'll only take a minute.' I reached for his hand, as soon as we had commenced physical contact my heart had lost control, although it was only for a brief moment it was a memorable feeling, a feeling I had never felt before and that I only felt around Skye. I smiled casually, although my thoughts of my feelings towards him had taken over my brain. _He always makes me happier than anyone that l have ever come into contact with, I can't put into words how Skye makes me feel, it's an indescribable feeling, a new kind of affection. Could this be…love? No, of course not, _I thought to myself,_ my first love can't be my best friend. Can it? I have liked him for a long time but never have I felt this strongly towards him. The only problem is that I can't ever tell him and that tears me apart more than he could ever know. _I felt a sharp pain in my chest, the thought of never being Skye's lover not only gave me emotional pain, but also physical pain, luckily Skye was in front of me so he hadn't noticed me try and shake off the deep stabbing sensation where my heart was.

I followed him downstairs, trying not to focus on his body. W_hy is it so difficult to stop thinking about Skye for even one minute? It's like he's my obsession or something_. I smiled to myself imagining me and Skye holding each other close, closer than we had ever been before and him telling me everything will be okay, similar to how it had been earlier except more intimate. 'Hello? Earth to Tai.' I awoke from my daydreaming and saw Skye waving and clicking in front of my nose, 'Huh?' Skye smiled, _oh how I love that dazzling smile of his_. 'Good, you're awake. I thought you'd fallen asleep again!' I gave him an apologetic look, 'I'm just tired, I guess.' I scratched my head nervously, I hated lying to him but I couldn't just blurt out what I really thought of him, he would have moved out for sure, and I never wanted that to happen. 'You really need to sort out your sleeping pattern, buddy.' Skye looked concerned for my well-being, he knew that I was normally energetic in the morning , but that particular day I guess I'd realised that it would never work between us and over the past few weeks I had been trying to be optimistic by giving myself a false sense of hope that maybe he would have told me his feelings for me were exactly the same as what mine were for him. I just feared that the more I was with him, the stronger my feelings would've gotten.

'C'mon, this'll cheer you up, I promise.' He grabbed my wrist leading me into the main room, I looked around the room but Belle was nowhere to be seen. 'Tai, wait here for a second.' Before I could say a word Skye had already dashed out the room, I sighed, _all I want is to spend the whole day with him and nobody else, but I guess that's just too much to ask for_. Skye came back not even a minute later looking smug, 'Guess who has come for a visit, Tai?' He knew I was bad at guessing and it didn't help that I already knew who it was. I pretended to ponder, listing every name except Belle's, 'Nope, nope, nope. Give up?' I couldn't bring myself to look at him, I nodded. 'Hey Tai.' I looked up in the direction of that same mysterious woman's voice I had heard five minutes earlier. I acted surprised, 'Belle?' Was all I could think of to say. 'Long time no see, huh?' She looked almost nervous about something as she twirled a strand of her black fringe, her cat-like eyes looked around nervously, maybe she really did think that everybody hated her, 'Uh, yeah, I didn't think I'd see you for a long time. It's great to see you again.' In all honesty it was nice to see that Belle was there, I just wished she would have came at a different time, that way I could have had a few more hours with Skye all to myself.

Three agonisingly long hours later, Belle finally left, leaving me and Skye alone again. I felt the tension in my body fade replaced by relief and comfort. Belle had updated us on her past adventures and near-death experiences, some of the stories she told us were really interesting, although she told us about a romance she had with this guy called Spencer which was quite awkward as Skye kept asking questions about him, asking about inappropriate details which never got answered. Skye told her about his adventures too, although since Edgar, a guy who always tried to rule the world but had thankfully always ended up failing, retired, he hadn't been up to that much, which was why I got a job and Skye sat back and relaxed which was what he deserved, as really, it was just him doing all the hard work, I was just there when he needed a hand. We were all reminiscing about our past adventures together, Skye, me, Belle and Chlo along with her pet kitten Crackers all fought against Edgar before we became separated and went our different paths. Chlo was Belle's teenage sidekick, although she seemed more of a close friend as she was too fragile to help in life or death situations, she always brought her kitten along with her everywhere we went, nobody asked why, I just assumed it was because she wanted to be reassured that everything was going to be fine, which fortunately it was.

'I always thought she liked you.' Skye muttered, deep in thought, I blushed, my heart almost beating out of my chest, _what is he talking about? _'Wh-what?' I asked bewildered, _he must be joking, righ_t? _If Skye thinks someone likes me then it must be true, he always knew about these things_. 'I always thought that Chlo had a thing for you.' He stated, as if it was a matter of fact, he turned to me, as if studying my reaction. _How could he say that so casually?_ 'Oh, really?' I asked, trying not to let it bother me. He nodded; I could almost see the playfulness in his eyes. Almost. 'Yeah, do you like her?' _How could he ask me that? _My thoughts were going wild, I blushed even deeper, shaking my head vigorously, 'No! Of course not!' My response seemed more defensive than intended. He laughed, 'Whatever you say, lover-boy.' I scowled at him, wanting to ask if he liked anyone, but I knew in my heart that I didn't want to hear the answer. If he did like someone then it was going to be a girl, if he didn't that meant he didn't like me. I bit my tongue, stifling a comeback. We sat there nose to nose staring at each other not saying a word, Skye's playfulness had come to a close although he seemed to be smiling about something else, I smiled back and just like that all my problems had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2 - Drunken Mistakes

Chapter 2 – Drunken Mistakes

I awoke on my bed which was odd considering my last memory was me on the couch with Skye. I looked around and Skye wasn't there, my instant thought was that he had gone to the party without me and that he ditched me whilst I was asleep, _no, that would never happen_, I thought to myself, _Skye would never do that... would he?_ I got out of bed, unable to steady my thoughts as my paranoia got the better of me. I bumped into Skye on the way downstairs, 'Tai, I was just about to wake you up for the party!' I smiled out of relief, _of course he would never abandon me_, _I can always rely on Skye for anything. _

'What do ya think, Tai, this one or this one?' Skye asked as he was presenting two suits that looked exactly the same. 'What's the difference?' I asked wearily, he had been worrying about what to wear for half an hour, he was acting like a woman in a shoe shop trying to decide on one pair of shoes. 'Are you blind? This one,' he held up the suit on the right, 'is an Armani classic, whilst this one,' he held up the suit on the right, 'is a BOSS classic.' I stared blankly at him, 'I still don't see the difference, they're both blue.' He may have been smart, but he often overlooked the minor details. Sometimes I wondered if he really was a guy, maybe that would have made more sense, and then I wouldn't have had to question my sexuality. 'Oh, Tai, one day you'll understand the concept of fashionable brands.' He stated, almost as if it was a sin that I couldn't care less about big labels. I gave him a sour look, I would never have sold myself out for big brands and to have my face plastered everywhere, to which Skye had fallen victim for. 'Fine, I choose that one.' I pointed to the one on the left, hoping that he would stop talking about clothes. He held it up, almost studying it, then looked at the other one in comparison, he put on the blazer over the white shirt he was wearing, 'I don't know Tai, doesn't this suit make me look fat?' I rolled my eyes, he still looked perfect to me, 'Just wear what you want, I need to find my own clothes.'

I left him alone in his room to decide which suit he looked best in, I only had one so it wasn't difficult for me to decide. I just never had any use for more than one, with a black suit I could have gone to funerals, weddings and parties and not looked out of place. Plus I didn't have the money to spend on whatever I wanted, Skye had offered me money in the past, but I decided to get a job and earn it myself like an ordinary person would. After living like a celebrity as Skye's partner, I forgot what it was like to have a normal lifestyle and I missed having one, on some level I thought that was the reason why Skye had bought a small house and began living in a small city, although everyone still recognised him, he didn't do anything he was uncomfortable with, especially since he'd stopped working, unlike when he was living in a big city where he got robbed, chased by the paparazzi and some people even sent him unsanitary items in the mail, those were the stories he told me when we had started living together which was when I could finally move out, Skye took me under his wing and I never looked back.

I waited another half an hour for Skye to finally decide on what suit to wear, he eventually chose a completely different suit, a red blazer with an unbuttoned white shirt as well as a black bow tie, his blazer matched his shoes, his choice of clothing weren't baggy like the others were, instead they were a slim fit, as if he actually was self conscious about his weight, even though he hadn't put on any weight since I was a child. His teeth sparkled more than usual when he smiled, it almost seemed like he was trying to impress someone, not that his teeth weren't white enough already. 'So, you finally ready to go?' He asked, I gave him an agitated look, I opened my mouth, hesitated, then closed it again, 'Let's just go.' I mumbled as I checked my watch, we were already fifteen minutes late, Skye chuckled and patted me on the back, 'The others will probably be wondering where we are.' I nodded, suddenly not wanting to go to the party, memories of past parties I had attended with Skye crashed into me like a tidal wave, memories of me drinking too much, humiliating myself, throwing up and blacking out. My stomach churned from the haunting memories.

'Uh, listen Skye...' Skye turned around, 'What's up, Tai? Is there something wrong with my suit?' He checked his reflection in the nearby full-body mirror, scanning for any faults with his suit, 'No, I was just thinking... what if... what if I don't go to the party?' Skye tilted his head, his mouth slightly open, 'Is this because of the whole suit thing? 'cause I won't ask again-' 'No, no, it's not that, it's just that I don't really handle alcohol that well and I don't want to go through the same thing that happened last time...' Skye flashed his signature half smile, the smile that always made me melt inside and forget all my troubles. 'I understand, I just thought that you'd like to see everyone else again. You know, you don't need to drink if you don't want to.' I looked down, lost in thought, Skye tilted my head up to face him, his gaze was as if he was staring deep into soul, 'No one will get mad.' My heart fluttered, hearing that made me feel invincible. _Bring on the alcohol, if I can handle just being friends with Skye for years to come then I can handle alcohol for one night. _

We arrived at the party, Raine answered the door, her blonde hair curled just past her shoulders, her sky blue eye-shadow complimented her eyes which had fake eyelashes attached to them, she was wearing a strapless marine blue mini dress which shown a bit too much skin for my liking. The music erupted from the main room, creating the walls to vibrate, bright neon lights were lighting up the whole house, blinding me wherever I turned, I could smell alcohol mixed with vomit already. I felt like I was in a foreign country, I never did understand the concept of parties, I would much have rather had stayed home and be able to see, hear and breathe fresh air. 'This is great, huh?' Skye yelled over the music, of course he was the soul reason I ever went to parties, so that I could spend time with him, no matter how uncomfortable I felt. 'Skye, I want you to meet somebody!' Raine yelled, dragging Skye by his wrist, 'I'll see you later, Tai.' I waved to him as he got dragged into the nearby room. I felt almost lost, I had been to Raine's house before but it felt so unfamiliar due to amount of people and the atmosphere, I followed the sea of bodies into the main room, I never realised Raine knew so many people, I manoeuvred my way around countless drunken bodies, someone had grabbed onto my wrist, I turned around and saw Vlad with a cocktail in his hand, his black hair was slicked back making him look like he was from the 1950s, 'Tai, great to see you!' I almost smiled, knowing I had found someone I had recognised, 'Long time no see, Vlad.' Someone had tapped on Vlad's shoulder, 'I have to go, I'll see you Monday!' He leant towards me and glared at me, 'If you decide to come this time.' He said, referring to the day before where I had accidentally slept all day. I gulped as he left with someone into the kitchen, I hated it when he threatened me about getting me fired.

I stumbled into the kitchen, 'Long time no see, Tai!' I looked around and saw Raine with Kojo and Sawyer having a drink at the bar, Skye was nowhere to be seen, 'Where's Skye?' I asked trying to sound casual, 'He should still be with Brad, Pierre and Emma.' _Emma's at the party?_ _I haven't heard anything from her since she moved away about a year ago. _'I see... Well, I'll see you later, Raine.' I said, troubled from the thought of Skye being with his ex-girlfriend, 'Have fun, Tai.' I gave her a fake smile, I had a feeling that the party would go downhill from there so I began drinking alcohol. I sat on one of the chairs in the main room with nothing but a beer, I looked around, people were in groups drinking together, others were dancing along to the music and some people were even passed out on various pieces of furniture. I drank bottle after bottle as I tried to get Skye's face out of my mind. 'Oh, hey Tai.' I looked up from my beer and saw a cleavage right in front of my face, 'Great party, huh?' I looked up at her face, my vision had become blurry and my words had become slurred, I felt nauseated and tipsy, everything looked different with drunken eyes, that was the one thing I just couldn't get used to. I focused on her face, I knew I had heard that voice from somewhere but I couldn't remember where from, she had big brown eyes and long caramel coloured hair from what I could see.

'Hey, um... you.' My brain couldn't function enough to remember her name, I had too much to drink yet I felt like I hadn't had enough, I still couldn't stop thinking about Skye, even though I had already consumed over ten beers. 'Hey to you too!' She giggled sloppily, I could tell she had been drinking too, probably not as much as I had been though. She sat down in the seat in front of me, the only thing separating us was a small round table with only my bottle of beer on it. 'It really has been a long time, huh?' Her voice was starting to annoy me, it was high pitched and squeaky, the definition of a stereotypical teenage girl. My brain clicked, I knew exactly who she was at that point, it was Chlo. We began talking about many things, although half of the time we just drank, we spoke about her kitten, the days we all spent together and everything we had been doing since we had last met almost six months ago. That was before I had a breakdown due to the alcohol, I began to feel more and more depressed, one minute me and Chlo were laughing about cats, the next I had almost broken into tears because I felt alone without Skye. 'Hey, is something wrong?' She asked, not really interested, it was more of a conversation starter than a genuine question. My face was leaning against my left hand, my index finger on my right hand was forming circles on the rim of my empty beer bottle, I felt almost sobered up, even though I still felt intoxicated, I could finally think again and form words that made sense.

'Chlo, I need to tell someone.' That got her attention, 'You can tell me anything, Tai.' Normally, I would have never told her any secrets, she had only said that so that she would spread it to everyone else, but in this case I really needed to tell somebody, anybody, she was just the closest person there. 'I think I'm in love...' I braced myself for an over-dramatic response, I instantly regretted telling her. 'With who?' Was all she asked, 'I can't tell you that.' She gave me a knowing look, 'Oh, I get it.' She winked at me, I would have questioned the gesture if I wasn't so hung up on Skye at the time. 'Well if you like them that much you should tell them, I'm sure they'll understand.' I looked up, hope had been restored, 'Besides, they might even love you too.' _Of course, why hadn't I done that before, Skye always said he'll always be there for me, maybe he even loves me too_, my thoughts became warped from the deadly poison also known as alcohol.

'You're right, Chlo, I'm not going anywhere without telling that person how I really feel.' Chlo beamed, I saw Chlo smile a lot of times before, but this was by far the biggest smile I'd ever seen, 'I never thought this day would come! I have been waiting for this moment for so long!' Before I could say or question anything, Chlo became attached to my face, her mouth had crashed into mine, her tongue found its way into my mouth and began squirming inside my throat, I almost gagged. Scared and confused, I grabbed her shoulders and threw her off of me, that was the smartest drunken decision I had ever made. I staggered my way upstairs hoping I would find Skye up there, without Emma and waiting for me to help him in his time of need as Emma had already abandoned him before and she could've done it again, that was a mess that took forever to clean up. I searched frantically for him, asking everyone I had bumped in to, praying that he wasn't in one of the bedrooms with Emma.

I gave up looking for him upstairs and I knew for sure that he wasn't downstairs, I stepped outside to get some fresh air, I could hardly breathe inside as there were so many other people using up the air. I cleared my mind, stopped thinking about the events that had happened earlier during the party, stopped thinking about my feelings towards Skye and stopped thinking about what was really happening between Emma and Skye. I heard a noise coming from the trees, almost like a woman's laugh, _perhaps that's Emma's laugh_, I thought, almost hoping that Skye wasn't with her. I stepped towards the trees, it was pitch black outside, the complete opposite compared to the inside of the house. I could see two shadows from the light emitting from the street-light nearby, 'Hello?' I asked, hoping it wasn't Skye with Emma, 'Tai? Is that you?' The couple stepped towards the light. It was Skye and Emma. 'What are you doing out here?' I asked, completely ignoring the fact that Emma was there. 'It got a bit crowded in there so we came out here, what are you doing out here, buddy?' He had called me his buddy countless times before, but that time it hurt, it hurt because people didn't call someone they loved 'buddy', I snapped. 'You know what 'buddy'? I've had it. I've had it with you and I've had it with these feelings. You can do whatever you want with these girls and you know what? I'll still have feelings for you – no, I'll still love you and I can't do a thing about it 'cause I know that you could never love me back, so I just stand aside keeping everything bottled up whilst you tease me and go off with other girls instead. All I ever wanted was to be your one and only, for you to be happy that you just have me, but no, you just stare at me for ages giving me a false sense of security and then you just leave. What is with that? Do you like me or not? Just tell me what I need to do!' Floods of tears escaped from my eyes, spit foamed out of my mouth as I yelled my true feelings at last. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was Skye's fragile face, the face of shock, confusion and something that looked almost like... relief.


End file.
